Just, how?
by Salazar-Tipton
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine and now Wes and David know. This is so not going to end well!  M for a reason.
1. Morning Surprise

_I do not own Glee._

* * *

Shutting his eyes tightly, as if to rid himself of the oncoming consciousness, Kurt stirred, not wanting to get out of his warm, comfortable bed in Lima. He was home for once and wanted to enjoy as much of his plushy queen as he could. Compared to this fluffy, air-like lack of firmness beneath him he could barely consider the small, wood board of a twin empty in Dalton as a suitable bed.

No wonder he had been suffering sleepless nights there lately.

Between the extreme curriculum and the Warblers Kurt barely had time to eat, let alone sleep. Don't get him wrong, he loves Dalton, but he would like to have at least some free time (with Blaine), but Wes and David were making that absolutely impossible.

Kurt regrets telling them of his feelings for Blaine.

* * *

After a particularly draining session of runs in Warblers practice, Kurt was beat. As he was walking rather sluggishly around the quad to his dorm two arms wrapped around his shoulders, one belonging to Wes and, of course, the other David's.

"This can't be good," Kurt thought allowed.

"Well that's a rude greeting!"

"We are just being friendly, Kurt. No need to fret," voiced David glaring at Wes for his rudeness about Kurt's rudeness.

"All we want is a nice little chat with you, buddy."

Now Kurt really started to worry.

Sighing heavily, Kurt decided it would be best not to voice his reasoning. They had both been nice to him. He considered them friends, but it was hard not to think that they were up to something remembering all of the pranks they had played on Blaine. Not to mention how many stories Blaine had told him. He was surprised that Wes and David weren't in jail by now or at least kicked out of Dalton for good.

They had yet to see his room. Because he came in during the middle of a semester Kurt had gotten a room by himself that wasn't all that grand when he moved in. But Kurt had a distinct sense of style that Wes and David already knew about, but Kurt was worried if they had realized just how much he depends on it.

Opening the door and walking forward, the arms around his shoulders fell limp at their owners' sides. Mouths agape as they looked at what stood before them.

Half of the room looked normal enough: bed, dresser, the works, but as they looked further into the room their eyes couldn't focus on just one thing. They were racks upon racks of clothes everywhere that they looked.

Seeing the look on their faces Kurt looked at the floor looking rather sheepish. "I like clothes," he said in a small voice.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" David laughed sarcastically. "Why would you willing go to a school that suppresses expression through clothes like the plague? And it's not like our work load is normal," Wes chimed in.

"Fashion is almost as important as singing to me, but I was willing to give it up to get away from…," Kurt trailed off.

He suddenly became very quiet and wouldn't lift his eyes from the floor. Wes and David exchanged a look of worry. Kurt has never mentioned why he changed schools and Blaine refused to answer any of their questions about it.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the room. It seemed like hours before someone broke the hovering tension.

"So…what did you guys want to talk to me about," Kurt said trying to end the silence.

Silence again.

"DoyouhavefeelingsforBlaine?" David said so quickly that he semi hoped Kurt didn't understand him.

Kurt froze in his place with a worried, openmouthed look on his face.

"Uh…uh…," Kurt stuttered. Composing himself to the best of his ability, "why do you ask?"

That caught them off guard. The boys took on the expression that had just recently vacated Kurt's own face.

"We just wanted to know…I guess." Not very convincing. Kurt sighed and looked them both straight in the eye.

"You must not tell a single soul what I am about to tell you!" The two boys both nodded their heads vigorously, agreeing to the terms.

"I…I'm…," he stopped and took a shaky breath. "I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM," Kurt screamed without meaning to. He flopped onto his bed and brought his hands to his face trying to hide his embarrassment from his fellow Warblers. Kurt sighed heavily. Neither Wes nor David moved. Just standing still near the doorway where he had last seen them.

_Why did I tell them? Now they are going to go off yelling it down the hallway and Blaine would surely hear of this within the hour_, Kurt thought.

Sure enough, after that whole incident, Wes and David wouldn't leave the two boys alone. Whenever Kurt and Blaine were in the commons studying Wes and David came up with some excuse to join them. They didn't want to miss anything that might happen. Of course, they failed to realize that nothing would happen with them around, so they drop one innuendo after another whenever they could. Each time, Kurt blushed profusely and, unnoticed by Kurt; Blaine would send daggers at the two with his eyes.

* * *

_I really don't want to get up_, Kurt thought to himself, but he knew if he stayed there much longer he wouldn't get out of bed all day. He had a lot of homework to finish and the Dalton professors aren't very understanding when it comes to late work.

He rubbed his eyes with his hand moaning and felt something move next to him. Startled a bit, Kurt opened his eyes wide and noticed the sleeping figure next to him. Last night flooded back to him in waves.


	2. The Hard Details

Kurt was studying his French pretty late. It was almost two and he knew he needed to get to bed before dark bags could form under his eyes. Yes, his grades were important, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice his beauty. Plus, he could always finish tomorrow or, well, later today seeing as it was now Sunday.

**_Buzz…buzz…buzz…_**

_Who on Earth is calling me at this hour_, Kurt thought as he reached for his phone.

**Incoming Call – Blaine Anderson**

He hurriedly unlocked his phone and answered.

"Blaine? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?" Kurt knew he be should annoyed. He would be if it were Mercedes calling this late even though he was awake, but all he felt was his heart fluttering.

He heard sniffling on the other end. "Oh, Kurt," sniffle, "I-I shouldn't have called you s-so late. D-did I wake you?" Blaine asked, sniffling again.

"No, you didn't. It's fine. A-are you okay?"

"I just re…really need to talk to someone." Sobbing came from the phone.

It broke Kurt's heart to hear Blaine like this. _What could have happened?_

"Where are you?" Kurt asked quickly, already getting up and looking for his keys.

"…Outside your house," Blaine croaked.

Kurt thought his heart stopped for a minute. "I'll be right up!"

He hung up the phone and quietly ran up to the first floor and sneaked to the front door, not wanting to wake his father and his new wife. He peered out the window and saw Blaine sitting on the stoop, head in his hands.

Kurt opened the door slowly and put his hand on the older boy's shoulder. He looked up, eyes red and puffy; tears staining his face. After motioning for Blaine to come inside, he led them downstairs into Kurt's subterranean room.

Blaine found his way to Kurt's bed and stumbled unto it, sobbing. Left standing in the middle of his room, Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine was always the strong one in their relationship.

Then it hit him like a truck. Kurt's mind unable to focus for a few seconds.

Blaine was in Lima.

Blaine was in _his_ house.

Blaine was in _his_ room.

Blaine was on _his bed_!

Kurt quickly tried to rid his mind of those thoughts. _This is so not the time for that! Blaine is hurting. Plus, it's not like he even knows how I feel. But...just look at him. NO! Bad Kurt! FOCUS!_

He snapped back to reality just then. He slowly walked over to his bed and slowly placed a hand on the crying boy next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, I'm just...concerned," Kurt whispered.

Blaine righted himself so his back was to the headboard and brought his knees to his chin, hugging himself. Blaine felt the bed shift under Kurt's weight, but couldn't bring himself to look up just yet. _Come on. Calm down. Kurt doesn't deserve this dumped on him. Why did I even come here? This was such a bad idea. What am I going to do? Shut up! You can think about that later,_ Blaine told himself.

He found Kurt sitting in front of him cross-legged and looking at him with concern, worrying wrinkles into his otherwise perfect face. Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself a bit.

"My...my dad and I...we had a bit of a fight," Blaine whispered.

"What about," Kurt asked, moving closer in order to hear him, putting his hand on Blaine's knee, trying to calm him.

Blaine tried to explain what happened to the best if his ability through his silent tears and sniffles.

* * *

He was sitting on his bed playing his guitar like any other night he was home. Notebooks were opened all around him because he had been studying. Blaine's not one to procrastinate, but he had tomorrow to work on all of this. Plus, his guitar seemed rather lonely.

Strumming absentmindedly, he didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. His door burst open to reveal his very upset father.

"What the hell is this," Mister Anderson screamed at his son, holding a paper in his hand. Blaine almost dropped his guitar at the sudden outburst.

Suddenly, Blaine was on his feet with his father had him against the wall, shoving the letter in his face. He could only make out a few of the words on the paper, as it was being waved around in anger.

"I-I...what is that?" The object in question flew into his face. Blaine caught the letter and read the first few lines.

_Dalton Academy for Boys  
Westerville, OH_

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_As you know, here at Dalton we have a no tolerance policy when it comes to bullying. Unfortunately, we cannot protect all of our students constantly. We are worried that your son's demeanor may spark some verbal abuse from some of our new students..._

Blaine couldn't read anymore. He didn't understand how they could say those kinds of things. Dalton was his safe haven. And now...he couldn't bring himself to admit what this all meant. The letter fell from his shaking hands. His father's presents completely forgotten until he grabbed hold of Blaine.

"How could you do this to me? Do you know how much stocks would drop if anyone were to know about this?" He shook Blaine. "You ungrateful little fag! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY THIS FAMILY!"

That set Blaine off. Tears threatened to spill down his face.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS? HMMM? 'CAUSE THIS IS _FAR _FROM GOOD PARENTING!" Blaine couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. He regretted them the moment they were said.

Mr. Anderson stepped away from Blaine and raised his hand to hit him square in the jaw, but thought better of it. "Get out of my house! I'm not having a homo live under my roof any longer!"

* * *

Blaine was shaking, unable to hold back the sobs in his throat. Tears were now spilling down Kurt's face as well. Without any warning Blaine threw himself into Kurt's lap, holding on to him as if his life depended on it. Kurt held the older boy close to him whispering incoherent nonsense. He rocked them back and forth in a soothing rhythm.

After what seemed like hours, Blaine's crying had stopped and was sighing into Kurt's neck.

"Thank you for listening. I know that I shouldn't have dumped all this on you. I just...needed you," Blaine mumbled, looking Kurt in the face.

"Hey, there will be none of that," Kurt said sternly. "This is not a one way relationship and I am the last thing you should be worrying about right now, okay?" He hugged the boy again.

Blaine yawned just then and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Kurt was barely able to stop himself from awe-ing at the noise that just came out of Blaine. _A yawn should not be allowed to be the adorable. He's so cute when he's tired. And look at the curls! I just want to grab them and pull him to...Bad! None of that! Need better self-control! Okay! Snap out of it!_

"Tired? We can go to sleep you know," said Kurt, lifting the blankets and pushing his books off the bed. "I'll get you some clothes."

Blaine smiled a little at that. While Kurt disappeared into his closest, Blaine kicked off his shoes and started to remove his jeans. Kurt came back into the room wearing sky blue silk pajama bottoms, but no shirt. _Why did I have to spill coffee all over the shirt the other day! Oh no! Blaine's staring at me. Fuck! Okay, just act cool!_

Kurt threw the sweats lightly to Blaine, hoping he wouldn't notice his inner monologue scolding him. Blaine quickly changed into the McKinley High sweatpants and matching shirt.

"So...um...how are we going about this," Blaine asked looking at the bed. Kurt swallowed silently.

"Uh...let's just go for it." He slide under his duvet and motioned for his friend to follow.

Once they were both under the covers with the lights turned off Blaine's mind wandered back to the night's events and tears began to well up again. Kurt knew something was off, feeling the boy stiffen beside him. Not even thinking, Kurt moved closer to Blaine and put his arm around him and lightly kissed the top of his head. Thankfully, Blaine turned into the half embrace laying his head on Kurt's bare chest. He could feel the tears falling from Blaine's eyes.

Not knowing any other way to comfort the boy, Kurt began to sing softly.

_When your world trembles and quakes_  
_And your footing suddenly shakes and shakes_

Kurt felt Blaine relaxing a bit. Taking that as encouragement he continues serenading the boy he loves.

_Take my hand, we'll hide in the corner, hide in the corner_  
_Take my hand, we'll hide till it's over, till it's all over_

_Ooh  
Ooh_

_We have choices to make_  
_We have promises that we can't break_  
_There is nothing left to lose_  
_So hold on to me _  
_I'll hold onto you_

Blaine's tears stopped and his breathing evened out, matching Kurt's heartbeat.

_Take my hand, we'll hide in the corner, hide in the corner_  
_Take my hand, we'll hide till it's over, until it's all over_

_Ooh_  
_Ooh_

_Take my hand, we'll hide in the corner hide in the corner_  
_Take my hand we'll hide till it's over until it's all over_  
_Take my hand, we'll hide in the corner hide in the corner_  
_Take my hand we'll hide till it's over until it's all over_

The last note hung in the air. Kurt could feel Blaine's slow, even breathing, knowing that he had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of his head. "I love you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's chest and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth. _How am I going to explain this to Dad? Should I wake him up? _Moving his hand slightly reminded Kurt exactly why he couldn't wake the boy.

Stubble.

No one has ever seen Kurt scruffy and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen now! Especially not with the boy he was in love with!

Blaine shifted again, this time cuddling up next to Kurt and placing his arm around him. He sighed contently. If Kurt moved too much he knew that he would wake up and that _COULD NOT _happen!

So, Kurt laid back down onto his pillow and hoped that Blaine would get off him, well, not really. Kurt was really enjoying the fact that the love of his life was sleeping in his bed and cuddling with him!

Just then, Blaine wrapped his leg around Kurt's own. His eyes were bulging out of his head.

_Is that? No, it can't be! But...it is morning. Oh my gosh! This is not happening right now! What the hell should I do?_

Kurt shifted slightly to see if his suspicions were true.

Blaine's moan confirmed them.

_OH MY GOSH! BLAINE IS...HAS...I can't even say it!_

Kurt's mind ran wild at what could happen out of this situation.

* * *

_Song: Corner by Allie Moss_


	3. Real life or Fantasy?

_**WARNING: Sexual things ahead! Read at your own discretion.**_

* * *

Kurt shifted slightly to see if his suspicions were true.

Blaine moan confirmed them.

'_OH MY GOSH! BLAINE IS...HAS...I can't even say it!'_

Kurt's mind ran wild at what could happen out of this situation. He though that this moment couldn't become any more awkward, but, of course, he was, oh so, wrong! Apparently, Blaine was _really _enjoying his dream…

* * *

_"...nngh, Kurt!"_

_Blaine was lying on his bed, sweating with a panting boy on top of him. His hands were in Blaine's luscious curls. They were both moaning into the kisses, each one becoming more passionate and desperate than the one before. Kurt pulled away from his lover's lips, slowly moving across his jaw, their stubble rubbing in a surprisingly pleasing fashion._

_Blaine whined at the sudden lack of contact on his lips. "Where did yo-" His voice cut off when his throat began to be bitten and sucked. "Oh…Kurt…uhh!" He had been turned in a puddle of mumbling hormones. The younger boy's mouth found its way to the space behind Blaine's ear. He sucked lightly causing the boy beneath him to moan. He took the older boy's earlobe between his lips and gently scraped his teeth against it causing shivers to be sent down his spine. Kurt smiled and whispered in his ear, "like that, do you?" He smirked and to prove himself rightbit down on Blaine's neck._

_Kurt felt the boy beneath him start to buck into his hips. He tried to stop himself, but had completely lost control of himself. They met hips again with another thrust causing moans to spill out from their open mouths. Their eyes met as they found a rough, pleasing rhythm._

_They thrust against each other needing more and more of the blessed friction not __able to get enough._

* * *

Blaine's body was mimicking what he was doing in his dream. His erect member was slowly rubbing against Kurt's thigh. '_OH MY GOSH! WHAT SHOULD I DO? This cannot be happening right now...oh, shit!' _Kurt thought as he felt himself begin to stiffen. '_No, no, no...this can't be happening! Should I wake him up? How? Maybe push him away a bit? What if he wakes up and sees that I'm...! Oh - !'_

He mind was soon made up when Blaine's hand went from resting on Kurt's chest to brush against his half-hard cock and lightly grip it.

"BLAINE," Kurt half moaned/half screamed. The sudden noise woke the sleeping boy with a start, he fell out of the bed taking the younger Warbler with him.

"Oof," they both grunted as they hit the floor. Kurt landed on top of Blaine, confused as to how he got there. He looked at him with an unreadable expression. The older boy looked up at him with chagrin. "Uhh...," Blaine let out, looking down at their bare chests.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Kurt said quickly. He shifted a little in effort to get up when he heard a sharp gasp come from the boy beneath him. Kurt had pressed their hips together while trying to get up accidentally grinding against Blaine. Wide eyes, filled with shock and lust looked up at him. Swiftly, Blaine managed to roll Kurt off him. "I'm...uh... Excuse me for a moment," the black haired boy stuttered as he practically ran to Kurt's bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Realization as to what just happened fell onto Kurt as a huge wave. Going over what had just transpired he couldn't help but let out a laugh to himself. Then, he noticed his own growing situation. '_Oh, gosh! Did Blaine notice that? He must have,_' Kurt thought, mortified. He looked at the now closed bathroom door and groaned. Blaine was going to come out and get a full view of Kurt's problem unless he figured something out, quick!

He had never been more thankful for his walk in closet.

* * *

Once he locked the door behind himself, Blaine let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. The events that had just transpired ran though his mind at top speed. '_Was I really grinding on Kurt? Why didn't he wake me up? Oh no! He felt my hard-on. FAAAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!' _His mind was running wild. How could he go out there and face that beautiful angel? He looked down at the tent in his, no Kurt's, sweatpants. '_Well, not like that you can't!_'

Blaine quickly removed Kurt's sweatpants to free his now painful erection. Licking his palm, he heard a small laugh come from the other side of the door. '_Why on Earth is he laughing? Is he laughing at me? BLAINE! Focus,_' he told himself as he started to pump.

Kurt made his way to his closet to relieve himself. The thought of Blaine jacking-off in his bathroom was driving his now rock solid cock crazy. He shut the door behind himself quietly and collapsed against the wall. He removed his pants so swiftly that it looked as though he hadn't moved at all. His erect member met his stomach with a low smack.

After he had begun working on himself, Kurt heard and felt a thud coming from the other side of the wall followed by low moans and mewling. He thought they were the sexiest things he's ever heard until his own name was groaned out. He tightened his grip on himself and pumped faster until the white mess covered his hand and abs.

Kurt grabbed for something with his other hand that he could use to clean up, finding a t-shirt, he did just that. But to his horror, once he was done, he looked at the soiled rag.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kurt spat under his breath.

* * *

Pleasure forcing his legs to give out, Blaine fell against the cool wall behind him, never loosing the rhythm he had built up. He bit his lip as moans started to spill off his tongue, but it was becoming too much. He felt the familiar heat building. He sped up his hand, forgetting about trying to muffle himself. "Kurt...," he moaned without thinking.

Soon he was sliding down the wall, spent. He quickly cleaned himself up and looked in the mirror and sighed.

'_How am I supposed to go out there and face Kurt now? This is so awkward! I can't believe I did this to him,' _Blaine thought.

* * *

Kurt got off the floor in his closet and made his way back to his bed. He sat waiting for Blaine to return. '_Should I say anything about what just happened? No. We are just friends and he doesn't feel that way. Just forget about it. He has enough on his plate right now.' _Lost in thought, Kurt didn't notice that Blaine had emerged from his bathroom.

"Woah," Blaine said under his breath. Kurt looked up at him.

"What?"

Blaine motioned to Kurt's chin. "I could never imagine you scruffy before."

The younger boy's hand flew to the stubble on his cheeks and he groaned. How had he forgotten about that!

* * *

_So? What did you think? Please review! _


	4. Reality

Kurt's eyes went wide, his body frozen. Blaine moved towards him on the bed. "Kurt, did I say some-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt ran past him into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Confused, the older boy knocked lightly on the door. "Kurt," he asked through the door, voice laced with concern. He heard a grumble come from the other side. "Will you please open the door?" After a few moments of shuffling, the door opened to reveal a rather flustered Kurt.

Blaine tried to stifle a giggle threatening to escape his lips.

Kurt glared at the short boy. "Is my embarrassment amusing to you," Kurt sniped. He gave him an apologetic look. "S-sorry," Blaine laughed. Kurt struck his diva pose, hand on hip. "What are you laughing at!" He took in a deep breath, settling himself before he spoke. "You're embarrassed about facial hair," he asked in disbelief. "Well, it's not that I'm embarrassed about it…it's just that no one has ever seen me with it. I have an image to uphold and 'scruffy' _so_ does not go with it. Plus, I cannot rock that look!" Kurt turned to the mirror as he spoke, examining the dreaded stubble. "That doesn't make any sense. You're a guy. You're supposed to have stubble!" Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to fix his unruly hair. "Plus, you look really hot with it." Blaine took his hand away from his hair, "and really hot like that."

Blaine turned, slowly letting go of the younger boy's hand, back into his bedroom. Kurt was frozen, his hand still slightly extended from where Blaine had taken it, his mouth agape accompanied by wide beautiful blue-gray-green eyes.

_Did he just call me hot? And held my hand? Does he like me? No, no, no. He's just a touchy feely person. Don't get your hopes up...but...NO! _

Kurt peered through the open door into his room to find Blaine falling back asleep on his bed. Thinking it was now safe; he closed the door again and lathered up. _Just because_ _he's seen me like this doesn't mean anyone else is! _He reached for his razor and began shaving.

* * *

Now fully dressed and showered, Kurt slowly made his way upstairs, trying not to wake the gorgeous boy sleeping on his bed. He opened the door at the top of his stairs quietly to find his father on the couch in the living room. _Oh great! _Kurt thought, _I completely forgot about that! _Kurt recalled what had happened to Blaine last night and sighed. _He doesn't have anywhere to go…_"Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

Burt looked up at his fully dressed son, "you're up early. I thought you'd be sleepin' in." Kurt moved across the room to sit next to his father. "Dad…" Burt placed a hand on the boy's leg. "What's up? It's not…boy troubles…is it? 'Cause I can't handle that yet," Burt admitted.

"It's not like that. It's about Blaine." Kurt felt his dad sit up a bit. This wasn't his problem to tell, but there was no way around it. "Last night his Dad kicked him out for being gay," Kurt paused trying to think of the best way to put this. "He…he was really upset afterwards and called me…from his car." Burt looked confused as to where this was going. "He came here," Burt's eyes narrowed, "and we talked about what happened." Burt took in a breath to steady himself; he knew how his son felt about the older boy. "Where is he now," Burt asked, not really wanting the answer. Kurt looked down and whispered, "my bed."

Burt stood up in a rage. Kurt stood up too, stopping his father from running down to his room. "We are just friends, Dad! Nothing happened! There is no need to freak out!" Burt gawked at him. "Nothing to worry about? He's older than you! He'll take advan-" Kurt cut him off. "Blaine isn't like that! He is a complete gentleman and HE DOES NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!"

Burt was shocked by his son's sudden ferocity. "You have no idea what he's been through. That was the last thing on his mind!"

He moved to calm down his son, but Kurt took a step back. "I'm sorry I yelled, but I needed to get my point across. And I need to ask something of you…" he said quietly. Burt slowly sat back down on the couch and waited for a minute before he spoke. "He needs a place to stay, right?" Kurt nodded feebly. "I've haven't talked to him about staying, but I'd like for him to have the option." His father nodded, then became still.

"Alright, he can stay here. BUT you won't be sleepin' in the same bed. I'll have Finn bring down the spare and I want that door to be unlocked at all times. You go it?" His son nodded excitedly with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt streamed out as he got up and kissed his father's forehead. He practically skipped to the kitchen.

"And Kurt," he stopped, but didn't look back at his father. "Thanks for tellin' me." His smile widened even more as he went to make coffee.

* * *

*_beep beep beep_*

The noise was coming from across the room on Kurt's desk. Blaine groaned at it, not wanting to get up. He felt safe here and he didn't want to face what had happened last night.

And there it was. Everything that had happened flooded before his eyes bringing tears.

He rolled over and clutched Kurt's pillow to his chest, soaking it with tears. _What am I going to do? I have no where to go. I can't always stay at Dalton! _And there it was. Blaine gasped in horrid realization. _Are they still paying for Dalton? _He'd fallen into hysterics. All he could bring himself to do was spoon the pillow and sob. His life had been torn apart.

No more home.

No more family.

No more school.

No more Warblers.

No more David and Wes.

Blaine wondered if his mother even knew what had happened. She wasn't home when any of it happened. _Maybe she'll be willing to pay for school..._

The boy inhaled deeply, filling his head with the scent of Kurt. Blaine stopped shaking so much, as the familiar smell washed over him. It calmed the sobs a bit. _Maybe this isn't all bad. I still have Kurt (even though it's just as friends), right? _He mentally kicked himself. Now wasn't the time for _those _kind of thoughts.

Just then he head another beep and the door opened at the top of the stairs. He quickly wiped his eyes and tried to straighten himself. A clinking of mugs was followed by Kurt coming down into his room. Blaine smiled at the expression of the younger boy's face. He was concentrating very hard on not spilling any of the liquid. As he set them down on his end table, Kurt looked up.

"How are you," he asked cautiously. The shorter of the two opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped as the tears began falling from his eyes again. He brought his head to his hands, which were now shaking. Kurt moved quickly to his side.

He held him close for what seemed like hours; slowly rubbing his back soothingly and shushing him in a sweet manner.

Finally, Blaine stopped shaking and wiped his eyes as his lifted his head, but not making eye contact with his friend.

Not being too pleased by this, Kurt took the other boy's chin in his hand, gently forcing him to look into his blue-green-gray eyes. _How can one's person's eye by so colorful and mesmerizing? _Blaine opened his mouth to speak and was stopped by Kurt's porcelain finger against his parted lips.

"Shhh, there's no need to say anything," Kurt purred soothingly, his hand moving to cup the boy's cheek. "Everything is going to be okay." Blaine sniffled, trying to regain his composure. "You can stay here. Finn and I will go to collect your things tomorrow. We've already talked to your father and he said it would be okay. And don't worry, I won't let him near your guitar." Blaine closed his eyes and leaned against Kurt's warm hand with a small smile. "Thank you," he whispered. He pulled the younger boy into another embrace.

_You are wonderful. How did I even get you to be my friend? You're too good for me. _Blaine sighed.

After a fer moments they broke apart to find tears streaming down both their faces. Blaine extended his to brush the wetness off Kurt's cheek. He smiled warmly at the sensation and groaned internally when Blaine pulled away.

Kurt turned around to retrieve the mugs, handing the small of the two to his friend.

"Coffee," Blaine moaned into the drink. The other boy smiled and took a sip himself.

Blaine frowned a little when he noticed Kurt's attire. "I see you're all ready for the day." He smiled crookedly. "Well, you looked so cute sleeping I couldn't bare to wake you and I didn't know what would happen if I got in the bed with you again...," Kurt trailed off, looking down at his comforter. The older Warbler blushed profusely. "Uh...sorry about that," Blaine said quickly. His eyes joined Kurt on the blanket.

They sat there for a long while sipping their coffee in a not-quiet-awkward-even-though-it-should-be silence.

_*beep beep beep*_

Kurt looked up towards his desk. "Who's texting me," Kurt asked to no one. "It went off before too," Blaine added. He got up to check his phone.

Blaine couldn't help but watch the taller boy. His eyes quickly drifted downwards noticing just how _tight _Kurt's pants were. He suppressed a moan. _You can practically see EVERYTHING! And damn, Kurt! You are HUGE! _As he turned around, Blaine was surprised that he didn't take the younger boy right then and there. His ass was _perfect!_

Kurt picked up his phone and walked back to his bed. Sitting down as he read. "Did you tell David and Wes?" Blaine shook his head. "You're the only one who knows." _Other than my dad, _Kurt thought. "Why?" Kurt handed him the phone.

**17 New Text Messages**

* * *

_What did you think? Review please. I'll update as soon as possible!_


	5. Interruptions

_I do not own Glee. And please enjoy!_

* * *

**good mornin sunshine! :) –W**

**Why didn't you txt me last night? –W**

**Hva u heard from B today? –W**

**KURT! ANSWER YOU PHONE! –W**

**WHRE R U? WHRES BLAINE? –W**

**O.O you arnt… -W**

**U R! *high5* –W**

**I want DETAILS! -W**

He didn't go on to read the rest from David, knowing they would be much worse. Kurt took the phone back and checked the rest of the messages. Blaine sighed. "Will they ever stop being so annoying," Kurt asked. "Trust me, this is nothing compared to how they can be. I have a fried hard drive to prove it," Blaine answered.

_buzz buzz buzz_

**Incoming call from Wes**

Blaine took the phone from Kurt and silenced the call. "Just tell them you were sleeping." He smiled as Kurt leaned back against the dry pillow and closed his eyes, "I wish I was!"

Blaine shifted to lean on his elbow. "Why don't we go back to sleep? I could definitely use it," he offered, yawning.

Kurt smiled back in reply and closed his eyes. _How can he be so beautiful? Blaine Everett, you need to stop that! He is your friend. That is it. There are other things to be thinking about right now other than how pale and smooth his skin is…STOP! _Blaine sighed and laid down, using his arm as a pillow. The smaller boy closed his eyes in hopes of sleep ridding himself of the tortuous thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Kurt - OH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Finn had come down to see if Kurt would help him find an outfit for his date with Rachel, but instead of finding his stepbrother in his closet as usual he found him wrapped up in the arms of some hobbit-sized guy.

The two boys stirred at the commotion. Blaine made to get up, but the younger boy's arms tightened, keeping him in place. _I could get used to this._

"What do you want, Finn?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BOY IN YOUR BED WITH YOU," Finn screamed. His eyes covered by his hands, the football player tried to move away from the bed, but ended up falling over.

"Calm down and get up. What do you want," Kurt asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, I have a date with Rachel tonight and -" Kurt cut him off. "Your blue sweater over a gray shirt and a pair of dark jeans."

"Thanks," Finn mumbled as he quickly made his way upstairs.

Unthinkingly, Kurt pulled Blaine a little closer and snuggled into his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. The action left the older boy motionless. _Does Kurt realize we're cuddling? Does he care? Does he like me? He's so warm and soft. _Blaine moved his arm to Kurt head, playing with his hair. Kurt smiled into Blaine's bare chest at the touch. The eldest Warbler bowed his head and buried his face in the chestnut locks, breathing in the boys scent. They both wanted to stay like that forever.

"Kurt? Dear, could you come help me with dinner?" Carole knocked on the door leading down to his basement room.

"I'll be up in a minute," he yelled into Blaine's naked torso.

"Wait, dinner? What time is it," the older boy asked. He glanced at the clock and groaned. _6:00_

They both moaned as they got up. It didn't even cross their minds that they were just cuddling and both seemed rather content with it. The two boys stood up and Blaine quickly found his clothes from last night, throwing them on.

"Have you seen my shirt," Blaine asked, looking around the spotless room. Kurt remembered what had happened in his closest that morning and his eyes bulged.

"Uh...no. But you can just wear one of mine." He practically ran to his closest and threw his one McKinley t-shirt at the shorter boy and shut the door a bit too fast causing it to slam shut. Blaine looked rather confused, but didn't question it. He put the shirt on and Kurt groaned internally. _Why did I have to give him a shirt? Oh, right. Dad would freak._

They made their way upstairs. Burt heard the door open and looked over the couch at the two boys. Kurt saw him and shook his head a little, warning his father not to say anything about why Blaine was there. He nodded slowly, understanding his son. He turned his attention back to the T.V. "Hey boys," he called.

They both smiled back in response and went to the kitchen to find a rather disgruntled Carole.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I've been super busy. And this is a bit short, but you should be getting at least two this week!_

_Please review and tell me what you think. :)_


	6. True Feelings

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates. Blame Brittni._

**_I do not own Glee_**

* * *

Blaine's eyes widened at the sight before them: Carole rummaging through cupboard after cupboard, pots layering the stove, spices and various vegetables covering the counter space.

"Need help," Kurt asked in a knowing voice, already moving to the hot burners. His stepmother whirled around and smiled thankfully before going back to her rummaging.

Blaine was left standing in the doorway as the team worked swiftly on the meal. They were like a well-oiled machine. He stood in awe and watched as Kurt put out his hand as Carole handed him a knife without looking at or speaking to each other.

In ten minutes time, Kurt announced that dinner was ready. Finn bounded into the room, almost instantly, wearing the outfit his stepbrother had suggested and stole a bit of the chocolate cake that was meant for desert. The fashionable boy caught him by the neck and shook his head. Finn opened his cake filled mouth to protest, but caught Kurt's bitch stare and thought better of it. Everyone made their way to the table. Burt and Carole sat at opposite heads, across from each other; Kurt and Blaine were side by side across from Finn and an empty seat. The doorbell rang and the tallest boy ran to answer it.

After what sounded like a rather _wet_ greeting, Rachel entered hand in hand with her boyfriend.

"Hello everyone," she smiled until her eyes reached Blaine. Kurt noticed her glare and promptly turned protective.

"Problem, Rachel," the young Warbler asked. She made note of his tone and forced another smile onto her face.

Finn pulled out her chair and sat down himself.

Conversation was far and in between. An awkward silence fell over the room. Blaine kept his eyes on his plate. _This is so uncomfortable. Is it because of me? _He played with his untouched food. He didn't have much of an appetite. Kurt noticed this which only increased his concern. Under the table, he placed a hand on the curly haired boy's leg and squeezed. Blaine glanced over a gave a half smile, unthinkingly he placed his hand on Kurt's and returned the gesture. Finn cleared his throat and stood up making the two boys jump away from each other.

"Well...we're...gunna go...now...to the...," Finn stumbled over the words. "The movie," Rachel finished, giving her boyfriend a reproachful look. "Thank you all so much for having me and Kurt?" He tilted his head toward her. "I'll be calling you later," she glanced from Kurt to Blaine and back meaningfully. Kurt raised an eyebrow in response. With a turn of her hell she left the room; Finn, doing his best puppy impersonation, followed in suit.

* * *

Soon after the two lovebirds had left, Blaine was helping Carole with the dished. Kurt had gone to finish his assignments he had been avoided. Blaine had to practically shove him down the stairs. Burt was in the living room, asleep on the couch. They were both humming to the radio as they scrubbed. "So Blaine," Carole said, shaking Blaine out of his thoughts. "You and Kurt are friends, right?" He nodded. "Good friends?" He eyed her wondering where she was going with this. "I don't know what your feelings are, but I know Kurt's," she paused, gauging Blaine's reaction. The short boy had dropped the plate he had been cleaning into the water and turned to her, listening intently. She continued, "now that you two will be living together," _I never thought of it that way..._ "I think someone in this house should know what your relationship is." The Warbler stared at Carole, dumbfounded. _We're friends. Just friends, right? Why would she think otherwise? Does she have reason to? What has Kurt told her? _The woman smiled at him knowingly. "Here's an easier question: do you have feelings for him? I won't tell Kurt or Burt, no one for that matter. It'll just be between us." She smiled warmly at Blaine. He now understood why Kurt and her were so close. They're so alike. "Um..." He looked anywhere, but at Carole. "I...I really, really like him," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "I know, hun." He didn't know what to think. "How," he asked, eyes wide. "All Kurt does is talk about you," Blaine couldn't help the flutter in his stomach at that fact. "I know a lot more than you'd think," she winked at him and returned to the dishes. Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed. He was soon lost in thought, completely forgetting about the dishes. _How much does she know? How much does Kurt know? Did he tell her about this morning? He would of had the time...or is this about something else? What does she mean she knows how he feels? How does he feel? _He looked up after a moment and saw Kurt's stepmother looking at him expectantly. "Sorry, did you say something?" Carole smiled and rubbed his shoulders gently. "I can finish up here. Why don't you go down to your room, okay?" She lightly pushed him towards the door. _My room?_

As she put the last glass away she could hear her husband's snores coming from the living room. He was sound asleep on the couch, as usual. No wonder he always complains about his back hurting. She picked up the blanket on the arm rest and threw it over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Carole glanced at the clock next to the T.V.

9:03

_I still have time._ She went upstairs to pick up her son's room a bit before furry creatures started to live with him.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kurt slammed his book shut and rubbed his eyes. After two weeks and research and revising his essay was finally finished. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _I can FINALLY relax. _But, of course, his phone rang.

"What, Rachel," Kurt asked angrily without looking at the caller ID.

"Who's Rachel," David asked. Kurt looked at his phone a groaned. _Here we go. _"Hey, David." "And Wes! Don't forget me," he practically shouted. "Ow, that _was _my ear." "Sorry."

"You two done?" Kurt was not amused by their usual antics. "So where is Blaineybear and what happened? Why didn't you answer us earlier?" Kurt sighed. "He's here. I can't get into detail, but please don't ask him about it? Let him tell you on his own, okay?" He heard whispering coming from them. "Hello?" "How long has he been there?" "Since last night...or more likely early this morning. More whispers. "Did he sleep there?" "Yes." Kurt out the phone on speaker so he didn't have to hold it to his ear. He leaned back in his chair again. "Well, did anything happen," David practically screamed. Flashes of Blaine waking up and the closet burst into the forefront of Kurt's mind. "Uh...no," he said without much certainty. Wes and David jumped at him.

"You did! Are you together yet?" Kurt could no longer differentiate the two boys voices as they screamed over one another. "What did you do? How did it happen?" The fashionable boy sighed.

Blaine had made his way down the stairs into Kurt's room and heard what David and Wes were saying. He was about to speak up.

"As much as I would have liked something to happen, nothing did. And we are not together. I told you guys, he doesn't like me that way," Kurt sighed. "I may be in love with him, but nothing's going to happen." Wes and David heard how hurt the boy sounded.

Blaine's mouth fell open. _WHAT?_

* * *

_Please review! I really want to know what y'all think. :)_


	7. Payback

Blaine stared in shock. _He's in love with me?_

Wes and David tried to comfort the boy over the phone. "Kurt, trust us. We know how both of you feel. Stop getting all upset. This is going to happen!" The youngest Warbler rolled his eyes. "You two having been trying for months. Just give up already. It's not going to happen." He fell onto his bed and buried his head in the pillow, smelling Blaine everywhere. The shortest boy still hadn't moved and luckily, Kurt was too involved in his pity party to realize him standing there.

Blaine quickly went back to the top of the stairs and audibly closed the door. "Kurt?" His voice was a little shaky. He cleared his throat. Wes and David heard their best friend's voice and jumped at the opportunity. "BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON! Where have you been?" They both screamed at him through the phone. Kurt quickly got up and shut the phone, ending the call.

"Hey," Kurt said as the love of his life made his way down the stairs. _How much of that did he hear? _He watched the older boy carefully, trying to gauge his feelings. Blaine looked at him and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stopped, frozen on the bottom stair. _Play it cool. He doesn't need to know you know…yet. _"Hey," he whispered.

_Oh, gosh! He heard me! He knows everything and now he's going to let me down easy. _Kurt fell back on his bed and covered his face with Blaine's pillow. Quickly, the hobbit-sized boy went to the bed and sat down next to Kurt. "Hey," he whispered and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, "are you okay?" He sounded sincerely concerned. _Am _I _okay? What is wrong with this boy? _He looked out from beneath the pillow to see Blaine face with the word CONCERN practically written on his forehead. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Blaine gave a half smile. "What did those two have to say?" "They were just wondering where you were, what was going on, why I didn't answer earlier." The eldest of the two looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. "And…what did you tell them?" Kurt quickly got out from under the pillow and looked straight at Blaine. He waited for the boy to lift his head. Impatience forced him to lift his chin with his porcelain fingers. "Hey, I told you I wouldn't say anything. It's not my place. They don't know anything and they never will unless you want them to." Blaine let out a deep sigh and slumped on the bed. "Why does this have to be so complicated," he muffled into the pillow. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.

Blaine let out everything he had been holding back. Kurt could feel the boy's sobs and his heart broke for him. _How could someone do this to him? Breaking this perfect boy should be a sin! _He couldn't stand to see Blaine so broken and vulnerable. The smaller boy curled up and clutched the pillow for dear life, as if he'd fall of the Earth if he let go. Kurt laid down behind him, pressed against his back. He caressed Blaine's cheek, whispering soothing words into his ear.

* * *

The front door opened at around three A.M., way past Finn's curfew. He sneaked his way into the kitchen to find the leftovers. After stuffing his face as much as possible he opened the door to Kurt's room, needing his advice desperately about how to deal with Rachel. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he didn't know what to think about the scene before him.

Blaine was curled up in Kurt's arms, his cheeks tear stained. The younger boy looked so peaceful, yet very protective; his arms clearly attempting to shield the other boy from any harm. Their smiles were almost touching; their foreheads resting together.

Finn was dumb. He quietly backed up the stairs, making sure not to disturb his stepbrother or whatever Blaine was to him. Soon he was in his own bed, trying to ignore his phone lighting up every two seconds with another text from his girlfriend.

* * *

Blaine woke to find himself wrapped in the angelic boy's arms. He hadn't felt so safe in a very long time. The older boy didn't want to move. _Why can't I always wake up to this? _He sighed. _Well, maybe I can...I should talk to David and Wes. Kurt trusts them and maybe I can find out what he's told he's told them about his feelings. _Blaine had a revelation. _If I really want to know what he's been saying why don't I ask Carole as well?_

Blaine slowly made his way out of Kurt's loving embrace. The younger boy moved to keep hold of the Warbler, but failed when he lifted himself off of the bed. Kurt curled up with Blaine's now abandoned pillow as he went to find his phone. After rummaging around for a few minutes he finds it hiding under a few bottles of hair gel on the dresser. Clicking on the screen causing the room to light up with the bright screen causes Kurt to moan in protest at the light. _Oops. _Thinking it unwise to wake Kurt, he closes himself in the closest and scrolled through his contacts.

**CALLING - DAVID**

Once his groggy friend answered, Blaine started to explain that he was now living at Kurt's house, in his room. Before David had a chance to freak out on him for sharing the same bed Blaine noticed a crumpled shirt on the floor. It was very unlike Kurt to leave clothes just lying about. He picked it up to see it was his, the one he was looking for yesterday. For some reason it was dirty. He looked at it closer and realized exactly why Kurt had freaked out when Blaine had asked of its whereabouts.

Blaine shut the phone on David. _Well, two can play at that game! _He took off the shirt he was wearing which happened to be Kurt's.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it! More to come very soon! Please review!_


	8. Settling

Without a second thought to his phone, Blaine silently laughed his way back to the bed and laid down next to Kurt. Feeling the bed shift, the younger boy turned towards the Warbler, resting his head on the rising and falling chest next to him. Blaine glanced down at the cuddly diva and smiled while placing a careful hand in the boy's loose waves. _I could get used to this… _He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**_

Kurt threw the wretched thing across the room and buried his face deeper into the blanket. _Wait…that's not my blanket. He opened his reluctant eyes to see Blaine's bare chest. _He lost all cognitive thought.

Blaine woke when he heard the alarm smash against the wall and almost jerked up until he felt the weight on top of him. _Oh, right! _

His arms were wrapped around the younger Warbler, who seemed perfectly content. The boy stirred a little.

"Morning," he grumbled into Blaine's skin. Quickly Blaine removed his arms from their previous position and sat up. Kurt followed suit without much choice and rubbed his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Good morning," Blaine said; his eyes looking everywhere, but at Kurt.

"Sorry about that," Kurt motioned with his hand. "I can get a little...cuddly at times."

After a quick explanation of how the day was going to go on, they both got showered, dressed and headed upstairs for breakfast, but more importantly, coffee.

They sat at the island and sipped their java in silence, giving each other time to fully wake up before making thoughtful conversation.

Carole entered the room and gave Kurt a kiss and smiled warmly at Blaine. "Morning, boys. Can I get you two anything?"

"No thanks, Mom. We're good," Kurt sleepily smiled at her and took another sip from his mug. "Good morning, Mrs. Hummel," the ever-dapper boy said with a voice dripping with honey.

Burt entered the room still wearing his bathrobe. "So what's the plan for today, boys? Need to get Blaine's stuff?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "Finn and I are going over as soon as he's ready. When we get back I'll take Blaine back to Dalton with me and Finn will go to school." Seeing Burt's sudden stone face he added, "I've already called both Dalton and McKinley and they are fine with us coming in late." His father relaxed a bit, but not all the way. He grabbed a piece of toast. "Why didn't you get this done yesterday when you were supposed to," he asked, suspicious of his son's current behavior. Kurt quickly thought up a better explanation than he not wanting to leave Blaine's side. "Finn was rather concerned with Rachel and didn't feel he could take the time." He eyed Kurt, but let his suspicions side...for now.

After a long awkward silence where Burt wouldn't take his stares off his new house guest, Finn came down stairs searching for food. He kissed his mother good morning and gleefully accepted the plate of food she made for him. Within seconds half the plate was empty and Kurt cleared his throat.

"You ready to go...once your finished?" Finn woofed down the rest of his food and nodded.

Kurt turned to the short boy sitting next to him to whisper. "Are you going to be okay here without me?" Blaine smiled softly and nodded. He put and unseen hand on her thigh and squeezed. "Stop worrying about me so much. I'll be fine," Blaine whispered back. This time it was Burt's turn to clear his throat. His son quickly got up and left the room with his stepbrother trailing behind.

"All right. I'll just go get ready for work," Burt said as he left his wife and Blaine alone.

_This is perfect_, Blaine thought. Once Kurt's father left he could ask Carole about Kurt's feelings without any worry of anyone overhearing.

They both cleaned up what the three boys had left on the kitchen table and left the room to kiss her husband goodbye.

"I don't know about all of this," Burt said, his worry clear in his voice.

"It's going to be fine. Stop worrying. This will be good for all of us," Carole said and kissed her husband. "Now, you go to work and let me handle the boys, okay?" Burt smiled and opened the door.

She returned to her kitchen to find Blaine sitting at the small kitchen table with his head in his hands. Carole cleared her throat, bot wanting to scare the poor boy. Blaine looked up inadvertently showing her the toll all this stress was having on him. Noticing the change in her facial expression Blaine expertly placed a warm smile on his face and erased all worry from his eyes.

They moved into the living room.

"Can I ask you something," Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

"It's about Kurt," he paused, judging her reaction, "and I."

"Ah. What would you like to know?"

After an hour of talking, Blaine was shocked at how easily she told him exactly what he wanted to know. _No wonder she and Kurt are so close. _It felt natural to open up to her and she understood and listened without interruption.

* * *

Finn pulled into their driveway - car now packed with Blaine most essential belongings, his guitar sitting safely in Kurt's lap.

"Thanks for helping me with this," Kurt said. "Hey, no need. It's what brothers do," the giant teen answered with a childlike smile.

The two got out and started unloading the car with extreme care. Ruining something of Blaine's would not make this transition any easier. Making into to the front door without dropping anything made Kurt rather happy as he slipped his key into the lock.

When upon opening the door he found an sad, yet somehow happy sight: Carole and Blaine hugging on the couch; both with tears pouring from their eyes. They quickly straightened at the sound of the door and smiled at each other with a common knowledge. _Should I be worried_, Kurt thought.

Soon all of Blaine's things had found homes in Kurt's subterranean room and Finn had left for school after receiving many angry/sad/confusing texts from Rachel.

"Poor guy," Blaine said.

"He brings it on himself. I love Rachel, but anyone willing to date her has it coming," Kurt sighed.

He lied back on his bed and listened as Blaine picked up his guitar and started lovingly strumming his baby.

* * *

After having a delicious lunch, thanks to Carole, the Dalton boys packed up and headed back to Dalton where, unbeknownst to them, a very confused and angry, yet happy David and Wes eagerly awaited their arrival.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, guys! If you are still reading, thank you so much! Please review! It helps me keep on tracks. _


	9. Explanations

_Author's Note: IT'S WEVID TIME! Enjoy._

* * *

Kurt was driving back to Dalton with Blaine asleep in the passenger seat. How anyone could look so adorable in such an uncomfortable position was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining, though it was making it difficult to keep his eyes on the road. Blaine was curled up with his feet against the air conditioning vent causing his toes to wiggle every so often and his head was balanced on the seatbelt. Not wanting to fall asleep himself, Kurt put his iPod on shuffle. Of course, the first song to come on was Teenage Dream. _Seriously?_

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

The young driver started singing along and imagined the first Warbler performance he had ever seen.

_Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

He imagined the way Blaine looked at him through the whole song and the way he moved…He shook himself out of the fantasy before he drifted into another lane.

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

Biting his lip, he tried to focus purely on driving. It didn't help much.

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch_

He slammed the off button on the stereo. This was not helping his cause of trying to forget about Blaine in that sense. _Just friends. Just friends. Friends. Friends. _Kurt continued internally chanting his new mantra at himself until Blaine started stirred. The older boy yawned and stretched; making an adorable noise while doing so.

"Morning," he said as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Kurt laughed at the semiconscious boy next to him. "We're almost there."

Blaine righted himself and mumbled something about homework. "Shit! I still have to finish that essay for Murdoch," Kurt realized with anxiety.

"Well, then it's a good thing we missed school today," Blaine smiled. He was right. Kurt wouldn't be expected to turn it in until class tomorrow morning. He sighed in relief as he pulled into Dalton.

He parked near Blaine's dorm so he could help him bring everything to his room, but as soon as he turned off the car two bodies came out of nowhere and started pounding on the windows.

David and Wes.

"Great," Kurt muttered.

"This isn't going to be good," Blaine sighed and looked at the floor.

Kurt put his hand over the older boy's as a sign of encouragement, but the two impatient boys waiting outside the car took it as something else entirely.

They opened the doors to be bombarded with questions that didn't make any sense to either of the new arrivals.

"When did this happen?"

"Forget when! How?"

"How far have you gotten?"

"How long did it last?"

"Is that why you wouldn't answer your phones?"

"Is that why you had to go so quickly?"

The two boys looked at each other and said in unison, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

A perplexed Kurt looked at a rather confused Blaine before responding. "What the hell are you two on about?"

Wes rolled his eyes as David replied, "you're relationship of course! Duh!" Blaine and Kurt both blushed, looked at each other and blurted out a resounding "huh?" Then, Blaine realized what his phone call probably sounded like with how he hung up.

"Oh, you didn't think that Kurt and I...," Blaine trailed off. "Oh my gosh," Kurt said as he brought his hand to his face. Wes and David were more confused than the other two had just been.

* * *

After bringing all of Blaine's thing they hadn't left at the Hummel residence, Wes and David sat on the bed waiting for answers. Blaine was on the floor leaning against Kurt's legs - who was sitting in the desk chair with his bitch face on and a hand running through Blaine's hair.

"Well, are you two going to explain what the hell happened this weekend or what," David demanded with a pointed look at the hand playing with Blaine's loose curls. Blaine sighed and Kurt placed his other hand on his shoulder. Both of his hands were meant to be comforting, but that is _so _not how Wes took them.  
They waited for Blaine and Kurt to explain.

"I...I got kicked out," Blaine brought his knees to his chest, hugging them as he recounted his terrible tale. The hand on his shoulder tightened in a form of encouragement. Tears spilled silently down his friends' faces. Blaine sobbed through every other word until he stopped talking completely and fell apart. He clutched at Kurt's hand.

The youngest boy looked from his broken love to the two boys on the twin. Neither of them had words for what they had just heard.

They sat in silence as Blaine regained his composure, slightly.

"How...how does Kurt come into this," David sniffled. Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but found himself incapable and looked to Kurt for help.

"After all of...that happened, Blaine called me and came to my house. He told me everything and spent the night." Blaine was glad Kurt had left out the whole singing him to sleep while he was bawling his eyes out. Wes and David smirked at each other. thinking the same thing: _Wanky!_ Kurt continued, "long story short, Blaine is now living with me...I mean...at my house...," Kurt trailed off.

"In the same room," Wes asked with a smirk. "In the same bed," David winked. Blaine threw a book at his two friend, but much to their amusement, he missed. "So, did anything happen," the two asked, still laughing. Kurt and Blaine both blushed scarlet and ordered them out of the room. Wes and David ran before they could feel the full wrath of Kurt.

A few minutes later, Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's inner thigh and let out a sigh. The younger smiled at the gesture, but moved to get up.

"I should go to my dorm." Blaine frowned as Kurt stood and awkwardly stepped over him. "I still have to finish my paper for Murdoch," Kurt explained. "Oh, yeah," was all Blaine could say.

* * *

Kurt left and got his things from his car before heading to his room so he could tackle the rest of his homework.

Unbeknownst to him, two boys were watching him from the common room window of Blaine's dorm. And they had a _very_ different plan for his evening.

* * *

_Author's note: More Wevid to come and just wait till you see their plans! Please review and let me know what you think!_


	10. The Plan

**The Plan**

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I had too many other fics I was writing and one had to take the hit. :/ But I'll be updating this regularly now. Enjoy. TIME FOR WEVID!_

* * *

Kurt closed his laptop and picked up the now finished essay he had just printed out. He sighed in relief as he leaned back in his chair admiring his work. Before anything could happen to the invaluable paper he put it in his notebook and made a mental note of where it was. He looked at his clock to see ten o'clock flashing at him; past curfew.

He wanted to go see how Blaine was, but he was unsure where they were standing at this point thanks to David and Wes trying to analyze the situation.

_How do they manage to always make things ten times worse? _Kurt thought to himself.

It was as if they were trying to make everything ten times more difficult for the two of them. Why couldn't those boys just leave well enough alone? Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his palms.

A knock came on the door that caused the poor countertenor to jump in shock effectively making his chair jerk backwards and fall to the floor along with Kurt. The knocking became louder and louder until he finally detangled himself from the chair and walked over to his door. He peered through the small peephole to find Wes standing there looking rather flusters.

He opened the door not a second later. "What are you doing here? It's past curfew and this isn't even your building," Kurt said. Wes rolled his eyes at the last part of his statement. "When has that ever stopped me before?" The smaller boy nodded his head in agreement. "Blaine needs you. He just kind of…started freaking out. I think you're the only one who can calm him down," Wes said too quickly.

Before a second thought Kurt grabbed his jacket and his key before slamming his door behind him. "Well, let's get going then!"

* * *

"Let me out of here right now! What the hell are you even doing?" Banging came from the inside of the cleaning closet David was leaning against casually. He rolled his eyes before licking his lips. "Do you want to be caught out of bed after hours, Blainey?" David asked in a sing-song voice. A muffled huff came from behind the door in answer. "That's what I thought," he said as he picked at his nail beds.

It was a good thing Wes and David were known for their Wesley twin ways or this plan would have never even been plausible. No one knows how they've managed have the things the two have gotten up to, but it was commons knowledge that if you wanted something done without being caught you should consult with them.

A noise came from down the hall: campus security doing their rounds. Her humming could be heard getting closer and closer. "You are so dead," Blaine said through the door. _David is going to get caught. I'm going to be let out and then I can go sleep. Well, finish my homework, and then I can sleep. _Blaine thought to himself. The tall, built woman with wiry, black hair rounded the corner still humming to herself. When she was almost to the door Blaine sucked in a breath of air so he could yell, but a hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled for a moment and managed to remove it from his mouth.

He turned to see who was in there, but the closet was empty aside from the small shelf filled with chemicals supposedly used for cleaning. "Fiona is gone. No point in trying to get her attention now," David said from outside the room. "How did you just…," Blaine trailed off. His friend gave a simple laugh before resuming his previous position. "Just sit tight. Wes will be back soon enough," he said and smiled an evil grin to himself.

* * *

Wes lead Kurt across the courtyard to the Junior dorms. Somehow they managed to avoid every single guard on duty without any problems. Kurt wondered allowed how much David and Wes knew about how the campus ran. His friend gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, but remained silent. "What exactly happened with Blaine? What set him off? How was there?" Kurt rambled on with questions the entire walk and not a one of them was answered.

Eventually, the porcelain skinned boy gave up and followed behind in silence through the stairwell of the building. When they reached Blaine's floor, he turned to the door. "He's not in his room," Wes said and continued up the stairs. He scrunched his brow in confusion, but followed him up to the next floor.

Wes opened the door and motioned for Kurt to go through. He stepped past the threshold and continued on with the Warbler at his back. It made Kurt a bit uneasy, but he was too fcused on Blaine to worry about anything else. "Where am I-" Kurt cut off when he saw David. The tall boy was leaning against a door picking at his nails.

He turned towards the two approaching and took a slight step backwards. Wes stepped to Kurt's side and stopped in front of the door. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, now noticing the lack of Blaine. David frowned, placing a hand on the handle of the oak door.

In just seconds everything was very dark. Wes had pushed Kurt into the closet after David had opened it causing the boy to fall on top of the already trapped Warbler inside. The lock clicked.

Blaine groaned from beneath the boy. "Why do we always end up like this," the junior said with laugh.


	11. The Escape

Thanks to the darkness surrounding them, Blaine couldn't see Kurt's suddenly very flushed face. The younger boy was frozen on top of him; he could barely fathom how right and perfect it felt there. Their eyes slowly adjusted until they were looking right into each other's reflective eyes. Kurt's breathing was uneven and blinks were sporadic. Everything about their situation seemed to melt from their minds. All they could focus on was how the contours of their separate bodies fit together: hip bones pressing together under the force of gravity causing the most sensational pressure, the movement of their chests filling with air cause their stomachs to tickle each other in gentle grazes, legs intertwines purely by accident now shifting slightly against one another. Kurt could feel Blaine's growing interest in this position by the second.

"S-sorry," Kurt rolled off him and tried to clear his mind. Blaine got to his knees, cleared his throat, and pounded on the door.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? You can't just lock us up!" Blaine yelled at Wes and David. Kurt's mind was to clouded to join in his effort to find out what was going on here. Blaine's voice was shaking with anger. Kurt put a hand over his and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

On the other side of the door, David and Wes were struggling to contain their laughter. Their plan was working just how they wanted it to.

"You aren't getting out of there until you admit everything to each other, and I mean _everything_," David said with surprising clarity though watching Wes' silent laughing fit.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt yelled in frustration. He brought his hands up to cradle his face, leaving Blaine's hand cold. He turned to face the younger boy. His eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and he could make out the outlines that made up Kurt's hand-covered face.

"Hey," Blaine whispered. He pulled one of Kurt's hands away softly. Blaine's other hand cupped where Kurt's used to be. "I know what all of this is about. I also know how you feel and how I feel, but I will not have this happen on _their _terms!" Kurt couldn't comprehend everything happening.

_Blaine is holding my face, caressing it-me. Basically saying he has feelings for me. Wes and David locked us in a closet and won't let us out unless we admit our gay love for each other. Could they be anymore cliche?_ Kurt sighed and pressed his face into Blaine's palm. His eyes slipped shut. _Kurt! You need to focus here! _He let out a breath and looked at Blaine through the darkness.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kurt whispered. All Blaine did was smile and point to the ceiling.

* * *

Wes was laying against the wall, playing with his phone while David sat upright against the opposite wall in the small corridor. Wes shifted, uncomfortable.

"I should have brought a pillow," Wes whined.

"We haven't even been here an hour and you're already complaining? No wonder we got caught in the lab last week," David replied in a low voice. Wes turned unto his elbow to face him.

"It was not _my _fault we got caught! You were the one who thought pillows would be the best way to go! This is only instance where I could see a pillow being useful, even crucial to our success," Wes rambled quickly under his breath. He lifted off his elbow and rubbed it gingerly. "See? Pillows!"

"You were the one who couldn't stop laughing and gave away our position to security!"

"Well, why didn't you use your trusty pillow to smother me?"

They both huffed at each other in disagreement and frustration. They avoided eye contact for a good ten minutes.

"Are they done yet?" Wes whispered. David pressed an ear to the door for a few seconds before motioning for Wes to join him. In an attempt to get up quickly, he hit the wall hard with his foot, almost putting a hole there. David winced against the noise. Wes joined him at the door, face coated in chagrin. The listened for another moment before turning to each other with smiles on their faces. They unlocked the door with a silver key hanging from a large key ring containing over fifty different keys-all labeled by colors and numbers.

"Part A complete."

"Part B begins."

They pounded fists.


End file.
